A float switch is a device used to detect the level of liquid within a reservoir, container, or the like. Numerous types of float switches are known. They may be physically integrated with the devices they control, or physically independent and only electrically integrated with those devices.
Float switches are often used as safety devices. For instance, many times the water in a Christmas tree stand drops to low levels due to healthy propagation efforts by the tree. Since the tree has been cut of its roots, the tree can only live a short time after it is harvested. It is important to keep the water filled in the tree stand so that the tree branches and needles do not dry out, thereby preventing the tree from becoming a fire hazard.
In the past, a variety of methods have been proposed for adjustably positioning the float switch at a preselected position in order to maintain liquid levels within certain desired bounds. Typically, a portion of the float switch is secured at a certain vertical position of the reservoir with the use of hardware and requires a multiplicity of components and other tools for adjusting the switches. Unfortunately, such practices do not lend themselves to easy, quick installation and are generally unsatisfactory in one respect or another.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved float switch assembly that alerts someone when the fluid level in a fluid reservoir falls below a predetermined point.